hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hornet
Godhome |weapon = Needle |equipment = Tools |energy_source = Silk |image1 = Hornet_Idle.png }} Hornet is the mysterious princess-protector of Hallownest’s ruins, a major character in Hollow Knight and the protagonist of Hollow Knight: Silksong. She wields a needle and thread with deadly prowess.Official manual As a boss, Hornet appears in two forms, Hornet Protector in Greenpath and Hornet Sentinel in Kingdom's Edge, which both have to be beaten to unlock her Hunter's Journal entry. Lore Hornet is the daughter of Herrah the Beast, the queen of Deepnest, and the Pale King. Her birth was the result of a bargain for her mother to become a Dreamer, and as such she spent only a short time with Herrah.White Lady: "It faced the Gendered Child? She's a fierce foe, strong in mind and body, striking reflection of her mother, though the two were permitted little time together. I never begrudged the Wyrm's dalliance as bargain. In fact, I feel some affection for the creature birthed."Herrah: "...Bound... For brood... For child..." "...Fair bargain made..." Her shared heritage with the Knight and the rest of the Vessels makes them siblings.Hornet to the Knight: "Would you supplant our birth-cursed sibling, or would you transcend it?"Team Cherry blog post referring to the Knight, the Hollow Knight, and Hornet as siblings. Raised in Deepnest by the Weavers, Hornet survived the Infection and the fall of the kingdom. She wanders its ruins, chasing off travellers who would seek to desecrate them, but also to protect the sealing of the Black Egg. She also guards the Cast-Off Shell in the Kingdom's Edge which can grant the King's Brand, the key to the Abyss.Midwife: "You wear that bright mark of relationship. Then you've met her perhaps? Her who'd guard the mark, the Gendered Child." In her duties, she encountered Quirrel in the Howling Cliffs at his arrival in Hallownest. She attempted to fight him but was repelled by the mask of Monomon he wears on his head. Hornet leaves him be after recognizing the mask, knowing that he was called upon, despite him not knowing it.Hollow Knight comics First Chapter: Quirrel Like Quirrel and the Knight, she sensed the awakening of the Infection and started wandering Hallownest in search of answers. In Hollow Knight, she works to stop the impending doom looming on Hallownest. In Silksong, she ends up captured and brought to the haunted kingdom of Pharloom. Health and Silk Health Silk Weapon and Tools ''Silksong'' Hornet is captured by outsider bugs and brought to their kingdom, Pharloom, but she escapes her cage before arriving at their destination. She then must battle foes and solve mysteries to ascend on a deadly pilgrimage to this kingdom's peak. Trivia * Hornet was revealed in one of the Kickstarter updates: :"Quick with her deadly needle, relentless in battle, Hornet is exploring Hallownest to find the answer to a riddle that has plagued her. She has so far resisted the infection, but will still cut you down if you stand in her path." :"You may catch glimpses of Hornet during your exploration of Hallownest, although she always seems to be one or two steps ahead of you. If you do manage to catch up with her, be wary! Her needle can cut a bug down from thirty yards." * Team Cherry explained in a Reddit comment that an unused concept for Hornet had her be the "Child of Three Queens": born to Herrah, raised by the White Lady and trained under and named by Hive Queen Vespa. They cannot confirm so far if that aspect of her story is still canon.Reddit AMA comment regarding Hornet. * Hornet's needle was made especially for her, and not many other bugs are skillful enough to wield it.Reddit AMA comment regarding Hornet's needle. * On Silksong's steam page Hornet is called a "Princess Knight".Silksong Steam page References ru:Хорнет Category:NPCs of Hallownest Category:Enemies of Hallownest Category:Bosses of Hallownest